What Lies Beneath the Sheets
by MaverickRyder
Summary: A Draco and Cho fic, there are NONE out there!! So...I went ahead and created one. Cho is not stupid in this, thanks very much, Draco is ever his suave self and Harry still wants Cho. Draco tried seducing her, Harry tried seducing her, who'll get the gir
1. You'll Get Yours

[[Zoom, zoom, zoom into Hogwarts. Start from the main entrance, whip around hallway corners, and finally into the Great Hall, where students are eating breakfast. Sharp close-up on Cho Chang, a very pretty 7th year, who's buttering a piece of bread. She's talking to a group of friends, the same group that always seems to be with her.]] JULIE: Ok, ok, how about this one-"You would typically label yourself as a) a trendsetter, b) a party girl, c) the quiet one, or d) the strange one." CHO: The strange one, definitely. [laughs and eats the piece of bread] HILARY: I would say I'm the party girl. JULIE: No argument here. CHO: [to Hilary] Did you ever find out who that guy you were dancing with was? HILARY: [blushing] Oh, him. Well I never did get his name but I've been, er, mysteriously receiving gifts for a while now. JULIE: [drops magazine] Hilary! CHO: Like what? HILARY: Oh, you know.the usual.the dozen roses, boxes of chocolate, little bits of poetry, jewelry. JULIE: You act like this is an everyday occurrence. CHO: I know, that's wonderful, Hils! HILARY: Thanks JULIE: Aww, looks like somebody found their Prince Charming. [they all giggle] [Pan out to the Gryffindor table, where Harry is watching her laugh amongst her friends. He gropes for his glass of orange juice, keeping his eyes fixed on Cho. Hermione grabs his hand and leads it to the juice.] HERMIONE: Honestly, Harry. Would it be too much to tear your eyes off of her for one minute so that you could get some breakfast in you? HARRY: Huh? Oh. I wasn't staring at her, I was just.[quickly thinks].looking at Snape's greasier-than-usual hair. RON: [stuffing his face] Please. Everyone knows your head over heels in love with Cho. I mean, I can understand, of course, but-ow! [Hermione has elbowed him] RON: [cont.] Oops, sorry, Herm. HERMIONE: Anyway, did you study for the Herbology test today? HARRY: Uh, sortof. HERMIONE: Harry- RON: Don't nag, Hermione. Can't you see he's a bit busy? [Pan out even further to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy is meticulously eating some cereal while constantly glancing in Cho's direction. Crabbe and Goyle sit on either side of him, and Pansy in front of him. Pansy thinks that he keeps looking at her. She shifts her position and bats her eyelashes.] DRACO: Pansy, would you move? I can't see. PANSY: [sputters] See what? DRACO: Not a what, a who. CRABBE: [grunting] Probably that Cho Chang again. GOYLE: [chuckling] Yea, she's pretty hot. [Crabbe and Goyle grunt in laughter together.] DRACO: Find your own, you two blubbering idiots. I've got dibs on this one. PANSY: Ahem. DRACO: Can I help you? PANSY: [huffs] Forget it. I don't need to be ignored here. [She gets up and leaves.] DRACO: [under his breath] Much better.  
  
[[It's the last class of the day, Herbology, and Cho is absentmindedly chewing on her sugar quill. A knock at the greenhouse door.]] PROFESSOR SPROUT: Come in, come in. [Draco enters with a swagger, all the girls except for Cho start to blush and giggle furiously. He knows this and winks at a few.] SPROUT: Can I help you, Mr. Malfoy? DRACO: Yes, I was instructed by Professor Snape to bring Cho Chang to his office immediately. [Cho gets up hesitantly.] DRACO: He also suggested that she might bring her things; it could take a while. [Cho goes back and gets her bag.] [They walk out amidst jealous glances from the other girls.]  
  
[[OUTSIDE; some distance away from the greenhouses, CHO is following DRACO to a small little cottage.]] CHO: What is that? DRACO: It's Professor Snape's laboratory. CHO: He has a laboratory? DRACO: Ever since he was enlisted by the Ministry to concoct antidotes. CHO: Wow, I had no idea. DRACO: Right this way m'lady. [with a sweeping motion of hand] CHO: Thank you, good sir. [steps in] SNAPE: Welcome, Miss Chang. CHO: Hello, Professor. What is this about? SNAPE: Mr. Malfoy, why don't you have a seat. I thought I'd invite you here, Miss Chang, to test your abilities. [holds up a vial of clear liquid] I have here a new poison found by Ministry agents, and I need to produce a counter-reactor in less than twenty-four hours. Are you up for it? CHO: Just tell me where to begin. [rolls up sleeves] [some three hours later.DRACO is helping CHO, who is helping SNAPE.] DRACO: Where do you want this goopy stuff? CHO: Erm, hand it to me. Professor, I'm mixing in the Amiticus Proliquiferae now. SNAPE: Go ahead, I already put in the mungseeds. [the potion bubbles a deep burgundy and shimmers for a moment. Then all activity in the cauldron stops.] CHO: It looks like it's finished. SNAPE: Certainly does. Thank you very much for your assistance today Miss Chang, as well as you, Mr. Malfoy. CHO: You're quite welcome. SNAPE: Why don't you escort Miss Chang back to her dormitory, Draco. DRACO: Of course. [They exit the cottage, it's already dark outside. The castle glimmers in the distance.] CHO: It's a bit chilly already, isn't it? DRACO: Would you like my scarf? CHO: Thank you. [accepts scarf] DRACO: So I take it you're quite advanced in Potions. CHO: My mother was a chemist, she taught me a lot. DRACO: Ah, I see. My mother's a socialite. CHO: [laughs] Well, we're all something. DRACO: I once read somewhere that you become what your innermost desires are. CHO: How so? DRACO: For example, that kid who always thinks about racing cars all the time but doesn't realize it? He's going to become a racer. You have no control over the matter. CHO: Really.that's an interesting theory. What would you become? DRACO: Ahh.I'm not too sure. I think I have an idea. CHO: Try me DRACO: Well, the details are all a bit fuzzy. [stops momentarily and looks deep into Cho's eyes.] But [whispers], it begins with me touching your lips. [grazes a finger across her rosy lips] And then I brush back that stray hair that's whipping around in the wind [does so] and then I lean forward ever so slowly [voice gets huskier and throatier as he leans in].and kiss you. [CHO is mesmerized but after a few seconds of kissing, pushes him away.] CHO: What are you doing? DRACO: I was kissing you ["isn't it obvious" tone of voice]. And you were kissing me back. CHO: I most certainly was not! Jerk. [storms away and later breaks into run towards dormitory] DRACO: [into the air] You'll get yours, Miss Chang. And I'll get mine. 


	2. Sexually Deprived

a/n: forgot the disclaimer last chap. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE!! (just the plot)  
  
  
[Back in the Ravenclaw room where Cho has angrily stormed up to.]  
[CHO rips the scarf off and throws it onto her bed. She plops down on a cushy  
chair and closes her eyes.]  
CHO: Why him...  
[There's a knock on the door]  
CHO: Door's open.  
HARRY: [enters] Hey, Cho.   
CHO: Harry!  
HARRY: Are you alright? I can come back later if you need...  
CHO: No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired.  
HARRY: Oh. [remembers why he came] I thought you might like some food.  
CHO: Thanks, I'm starving. [begins to eat] Mm, still warm.  
HARRY: Yeah, dinner just ended but you weren't there, so...  
CHO: Thank you, Harry. That was very nice of you. Would you like some?  
HARRY: Oh no, that's alright. I just had a huge helping, courtesy of Ron.  
CHO: [laughs] I see. How's your Quidditch team?  
HARRY: It's the best it's ever been. We're really seeing a lot of improvement.  
CHO: I'm shivering in my robes, whatever will the Ravenclaw team do?  
HARRY: [smiles and then turns serious] What did Malfoy want?  
CHO: You heard?  
HARRY: I saw you from a window.  
CHO: Oh. I was needed to help Professor Snape with some potion. Nothing, really.  
HARRY: Malfoy's just bad news.  
CHO: I know, Harry. I can take care of myself.  
HARRY: I was just saying--  
CHO: Yes, I know. [touches Harry's face softly] Thank you.  
[Harry smiles back at her]  
  
  
[HERMIONE and RON are snuggling under the Quidditch bleachers. His coat is   
wrapped around the both of them and they look quite cozy.]  
RON: Are you warm enough?  
HERMIONE: I'm just right.  
RON: Good. [rubs Hermione's arm] What are you thinking about?  
HERMIONE: A lot of things...school...my family...you...  
RON: Ooh, what about me?  
HERMIONE: Well, you know what next Friday is, I'm sure.  
RON: Our anniversary, of course.  
HERMIONE: Of course. And I was just planning on what exactly I wanted to do  
with you on our anniversary.  
RON: Does this involve a whip?  
HERMIONE: Er, no.  
RON: Whew. What were you thinking of then?  
HERMIONE: I was thinking a nice candlelit dinner and a moonlit stroll along the lake.  
RON: And perhaps a romp in the woods?  
HERMIONE: Oh, dangerous. I like it.  
RON: I've always wanted to be in the forest when I--  
HERMIONE: Mental images.  
RON: Sorry.  
  
  
[Slytherin Common Room. DRACO is reading a book on the couch in front of the fire  
and Crabbe and Goyle are in a corner chuckling stupidly over something. Pansy   
sashays in.]  
PANSY: There you are, baby.  
DRACO: Mm. [doesn't look up]  
PANSY: [seats herself next to him] You look tense, Draco.  
DRACO: I am.  
PANSY: Nothing one of my famous massages can't get rid of. [starts to massage]  
DRACO: [brushes her away] Not now, Parkinson.  
PANSY: [takes book and sets it on table] Put the silly book down and talk to me.  
DRACO: About what.  
PANSY: Anything. [thinks] Oh, I know what this is about.  
DRACO: Enlighten me.  
PANSY: You're sexually deprived, aren't you? Haven't had a good lay in a while, hmm?  
DRACO: [rolls his eyes] Yeah. That's it.  
PANSY: [whispers "seductively" in his ear] Why didn't you tell me sooner?  
DRACO: [hesitates, then flips Pansy onto the couch and straddles her] Because it's   
not like you could do anything about it. [gets off and walks up to his room.]  
[Pansy is shocked. Crabbe comes over and grins. She rolls her eyes but begins to strip  
for him. He grunts in pleasure.]  
[Draco stares out the window, trying hard not to envision the scene unfolding in the   
common room. Cho's face is all he can see. Cho's eyes, her perfect body, what her   
perfect body would look like naked...] 


End file.
